


OTP Challenge: Thorki

by KuroBakura



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on short writings that I do as part of a challenge. It will not be for all days. I will put the challenge and day that it pertains to. Other days will be drawn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OTP Challenge: Thorki

**Day One: Rubber Ducks**

Loki was putting away for groceries. Thor and Loki took a trip to the local supermarket around noon. As Loki put the last bit of groceries away, he suddenly he water running from the bathroom upstairs.

“What the hell?” Loki sat, walking to the stairs. Thor suddenly said some thing but it was muffled.

“Thor? What are you doing?” Loki asked loudly. No one answered. Loki decided to go upstairs and see what exactly was going on upstairs. As he got closer to the bathroom, he heard Thor giggling. Loki stood by the door and knocked on it. It suddenly got quiet...too quiet.

“Thor? What are you doing?” Loki asked. Loki waiting a minute for a response. Thor didn't reply or make a sound.

“Thor, seriously, what the hell are you doing in there?!” Loki asked again. Still, no response or sound was made. Loki became impatient so he decided to just go in without warning. ...It wasn't the first time Loki has seen Thor naked.

“Thor, on the count of three, I'm coming in to the bathroom and I want you to give me some answers!” Loki threatened. He heard shuffling but the door didn't open.

“Okay. Here I go! One...two.....THREE!” Loki counted down. On the count of three, Loki opened the door and quickly walked in.

“Thor, what in the world are..you...doing?” Loki asked, confused. Thor was sitting in the tub, with clothes on...playing with some things.

“Uh...hi, honey!” Thor said. Loki walked over to the tub and picked up a yellow-bird like thingy. He looked at it.

“What the hell is this thing?” Loki said, looking at it.

“It's called a rubber duck or also known as rubber ducky.”

“A what what?” Loki said. Loki accidentally squeezed the thingy and it make a sound. Loki, being frightened by this “rubber duck”, he threw back in the tub and ran out the door.

“LOKI! ...Get back in here.” Thor said.

“Hell no! That thing just tried to communicate with me in some sort of language!” Loki said. Thor laughed silently and shook his head.

“Loki, they will not hurt you. They are just toys. The only way it could hurt if I shoved down your throat or up your ass.” Thor explained.

“Why can it talk then?!” Loki asked.

“Loki, it's called “squeaking”. It's a noise effect. Or that what some one told me before.” Thor answered back.

“...So, they will not hurt me?” Loki asked.

“Of course not, Loki. Plus, you have this big, strong, sexy man to protect from the rubber duckies.” Thor said. Loki poked his head through to look at Thor.

“Promise?” Loki asked.

“Yes, honey. I promise. Now, please come back in here.” Thor said. Loki slowly came back in to the bath room. As he he got halfway there, he slipped on some water that was on the floor.

“OH SHIT! ..LOKI, LOOK OUT!” Thor shouted. Loki could not catch himself on any thing or break his fall...or so he thought. Loki opened his eyes and looked up. Thor was standing up and caught Loki before he got hurt.

“You okay, dear?” Thor asked.

“Thanks to you, yes.” Loki said. Thor leaned his head down a bit and kissed Loki.

“I love you.” Thor said, now hugging Loki.

Embracing the hug, Loki smiled and said, “I love you, too.”

“Sorry that there was water on the floor. I would have wiped it up if I saw it.” Thor said, apologizing.

“It's okay, Thor. Things happen. It could have been worst. I could have been going to the hospital...or...worst.” Loki told him. Thor kissed the top of Loki's head.

“I do not know what I would do if the worst scenario ever happened to you, Loki. You are my life.” Thor told him. Loki held Thor closer and tighter to him.

“Oh, Thor. Same here if it was you. You are my life as well.” Loki told him. They kissed again. They let go and Thor threw a towel down on the floor and got out. Then, he helped Loki out. Loki quickly ran out to go change clothes and Thor changed in to his robe and then when to the bedroom after Loki left the room. He changed in to his pajamas.

A few hours later, Loki and Thor finished eating dinner and were watching a movie. They were cuddling on the couch playing with the rubber ducks.

“You know what, Thor?”

“What” Thor asked back.

“These rubber ducks...they are pretty fun and cute.” Loki told him.

“See! I told you they wouldn't hurt you, Loki. You just got try things it at least once.” Thor said.

“I agree. ….I guess, I'm just a strange person.” Loki said.

“Hey, you know what would be stranger than that?” Thor asked.

“What would be stranger than me?” Loki asked.

“If there were not a hint of strange in every, single person. I know I have strange things about myself, so does every one else. Even if they do not show it in public or say it to any one. Do not worry about being yourself, though, I love you the way you are.” Thor said. Loki looked up at Thor and kissed his cheek. Thor kissed Loki back on the lips. As Loki turned around watch TV again, Thor took his rubber duck and made it kiss Loki. Loki then took his and made it kiss Thor's cheek. They both laughed and snuggled more.

A few hours later, Loki and Thor got in to bed, cuddled for a bit and fell asleep. As for their rubber ducks... were sitting on one of their dressers, facing each other...kissing beak to beak.


End file.
